Two Sides of the Same Story
by Togepretty
Summary: Ash and Misty have finally gotten together, but how did it happen? They both give their version of the event in this one-shot AAMRN. Please R


**Two Sides of the Same Story**

  
  


**Guide:**  
**_Ash relaying his thoughts on that day._**  
Misty narrating what was happening on that day.  
_Flashback: Ash's story_  
**Flashback: Misty's story **  
**Ages:**  
Ash/Misty/Haruka: 15

  
  


How did Ash and Misty finally get together? That was the question on everyone's minds as the two groups of teenagers sat in their respective hotel rooms awaiting the next days Pokemon festivities. Obviously a lot had happened since Misty rejoined the group. The guys prodded Ash for the juicy story, while the girls begged Misty to reveal the intimate details. 

And so it began...

**_She's beautiful, she's funny, she's sweet...when she wants to be. I dream about her, I think about her, I talk about her, but mostly to myself. Nobody knows how I feel, and until a couple of months ago even I was in the dark about it. Why can't I say it? Why can't I let her know? My pride holds me back. My fear locks my feelings up. I know what I want to say. I know how I want to say it. But it just wont come out. _**

***************

I was sitting with Haruka in the forest, where we had stopped for lunch. She was catching me up on what's been going on while I was gone. I noticed him watching us. He looked so unbelievably nervous. Every time I looked at him he'd get all flustered. It was so funny. I'd never seen him act like that before. 

***************

**_She giggles and laughs with her new friend. They get along so well. Like two peas in a pod, the both of them. They are so alike, yet so different. One I've known since forever, and the other I feel like we've always been together. They're both lovely in their own way. So why do I like one, and not the other? _**

***************

I had no clue what he was thinking about. He looked ridiculous. He was sweating like a pig, so that's how I knew that he was totally freaked about something. He tried to pretend that he wasn't looking at us, but it was very obvious that he was. 

***************

**_I have to tell them. I know how they feel, so it is unfair to hide the truth from them. Both have these feelings for me. Both have given me the most wonderful thing in the world, and yet...I have to hurt one of them. It shouldn't be like this, and yet it is. I'm happy, and yet I'm miserable. I like them both, but there is only one I fear to lose. _**

***************

Then, all of a sudden he turned all serious. I got a little worried, because he started walking towards us. I couldn't help thinking that something was wrong. Haruka noticed that I stopped listening to her and she asked me what was the matter. 

***************

**_I've made my decision. It must be said. I was deprived of her once, and I will not let it happen again. I approach them. They're both so happy. Why must I do this? It feels so wrong, but when I look into her eyes everything is perfect. She draws me in. I'm standing in front of them. After today one will go, and one will stay. _**

***************

I told her that Ash had been watching us for a long time, and now he looked really upset. We both turned around and stared at him until he came close to us, and started to talk. There was a long speech. He said all this stuff about how much we both mean to him. I couldn't believe what he said after that... 

***************

**_I tell them my choice. I tell them how flattered I am to be liked by two wonderful girls. I tell them how hard of a decision it was for me, and how long I had to think about it. The tears begin. I feel dirty. It hurts just to look at them. But why are they both crying? One out of sorrow, and the other from joy? _**

**************

..It was the most hilarious thing I had ever heard. We were laughing so much my eyes were tearing. He acted like we were both hopelessly in love with him. He was convinced that Haruka would be on the verge of suicide as soon as he told her that he didn't like her. You should have seen his face when Haruka brought him back to reality. 

**_Flashback_**

**"_That_, was really funny, Ash! You _decide_ who _you_ want. Who do you think you are?!" Haruka stated while getting up to face the flustered Ash. **

**************

_"I-I don't know what to say... I'm sorry that you don't feel that way about me, Ash." Haruka was undoubtedly upset as she struggled to wipe the tears away. _

**************

** "Huh?!" Ash asked in total confusion. **

**************

_ "Haruka, I'm so sorry! But you are a great person, and I still want to be friends," Ash said truthfully while offering his shoulder to cry on. _

**************

** "What makes you think I like you?" Haruka questioned. She wanted to know where Ash would get such an idea. **

** "You mean you don't?!" Ash asked in disbelief, his face turning redder by the second. **

**************

_Ash engulfed the sobbing Haruka in a hug. _

_ "Don't worry. I'll make it my mission to find the guy for you," Ash declared to the now hopeful Haruka. Misty simply looked on in admiration at the man she loved. _

**************

** "Nooooooo!" Haruka yelled, as if it was common knowledge. **

**************

_ "Oh, Ash! You're so wonderful! Thank you so much!" Ash's generosity filled Haruka with joy. _

**************

** "But Brock said-" Ash stated, referring to when Brock confided in him about Haruka's affections. But Haruka quickly cut him off. **

** "Oh that? That was so five months ago. I really like Gary now," Haruka brushed off the silly crush she had on Ash, and revealed her new love interest. **

**************

_ "Brock told me that you've had feelings for me for a very long time. But not to worry, I have a person in mind that might be able to replace me in your heart," Ash comforted Haruka, as he thought of the perfect person for her. _

_ "I believe Gary would be the perfect guy to help you get over your broken heart. What do you think, Misty? Ash asked his sweetheart. _

**************

** "Gary?!" Ash asked in shock, as Misty giggled away on the ground. She enjoyed watching Ash make a fool of himself. **

** "Yup! He was really cute! Can't wait to see him again, if you know what I mean," Haruka said, giving a wink in Misty's direction. Apparently Ash and the gang's recent run in with Gary left quite an impression on Haruka. **

**************

_ "Ash, that is such a great idea! You are so smart!" Misty agreed instantly, after hearing Ash's excellent choice. _

_ "So what do you think, Haruka? Ash questioned the sniffling Haruka excitedly. _

_ "I guess it's okay. I mean, Gary could never compare to you, but I'm sure you know best," Haruka reluctantly agreed. _

**************

** "Really? Gary?!" Ash was still shocked, and confused. But most of all he was humiliated. Nobody liked to look stupid, even though Ash should be used to it by now. **

** "Get over yourself, Ash," Haruka said in an annoyed tone, as Ash cowered. But luckily for Ash that's when Haruka exited the area while still mumbling to herself about Ash's ego. **

***************

_Haruka gave Ash one final hug, and then exited the clearing, disappearing behind some bushes to give Ash and Misty some alone time. _

***************

** "I liked your speech. You let her down really gently," Misty teased Ash, who was now trying to pull the brim of his cap over his blushing face. **

** "Shut up," Ash was getting angry. He was not in the mood to be taunted. **

** "Awwww! You're so cute when your embarrassed and blushy!" Misty said while she pulled at Ash's cheeks. Ash grumbled and tried to smack her hand away. **

***************

_ "Ash, you are wonderful. Do you know that?" Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, as Ash stared into her eyes lovingly. _

_ "If you say so, Mist." Ash wrapped his arms around Misty, happy to finally have her as his girlfriend. _

***************

** "Let me guess. You don't like me either?" Ash asked unenthusiastically, figuring that he must have been wrong about Misty's feelings as well, and making him an even bigger idiot. **

** "No, I do..." Misty replied, a sly grin was on her lips. **

**Ash smiled with relief. **

** "...but I have a question for you. Why did it take you so long to decide between me and Haruka?" **

** "Huh?" he squeaked out, obviously not wanting to believe where the conversation was headed. **

** "Well, if you like me as much as you said you do, why did it take you so long? Were you considering choosing Haruka? Do you have feelings for her?" Misty pressed Ash for information. Her face scrunching up into what was soon to be anger. **

***************

_ "I'm so hopelessly in love with you, Ash. If you chose Haruka over me, I don't know what I would have done," Misty said honestly, making herself slightly upset. _

***************

** Ash eyes opened wide. He had no idea how to answer this question. He knew that if he was to try and explain that he just wanted to figure out how to let Haruka down gently, he would mess it up somehow, and make Misty mad at him. But if he remained silent she would think the worst, and be mad at him anyway. It was a lose/lose situation. **

** "Uh...I was...you know-just...Haruka-I was thinking-but I...Ummm" **

****************

_ "I'd never want to be with anybody else but you, Mist." Ash stated lovingly as Misty sighed, in awe of his romantic declaration. _

*******************

**Ash continued to stutter away unintelligibly until Misty silenced him with a kiss on the cheek. **

** "Relax. I was just kidding." Misty pulled the startled Ash into a hug. **

**She then loosened herself from him slightly, so she was face to face with him. **

** "Thank you for telling me how you feel." Misty giggled as Ash grinned stupidly at her. **

****************

_Misty brought Ash's lips to hers as they engaged in a **very** passionate embrace._

**_End Flashback_**

****************

Ash/Misty: And that's how it happened.

  
  


The End

  
  
  


A/N: Yeah, I know what your thinking. Another story from her? Sorry about the crappyness of this. I just started writing it without any inspiration or planning like I usually have before I write a story. So that's why it turned out like this. After I finished it I realized it was very Grease-like. That was not my intent, but whatever. This is my first fic with Haruka in it....well, sort of in it. I just hope this whole thing wasn't too hard to follow with all the switching from different POVs and characters. Again, I'm sorry I put this up. 

P.S. And if you are wondering what the real story of how they got together is, it's basically a mix of both of them, though obviously Misty's version is the more truthful one.


End file.
